Welcome to the Family NOT
by DyingAtTheDisco
Summary: What happenens when Miley's cousin comes to town? Will Oliver fall for the wrong girl? This is my first story on the site. Don't be to harsh. lol. Chapter 11 is now up!
1. I love art, really

THE WINTER DANCE

BRRING! Miley's drama teacher was interrupted by the bell. Gathering her books, she walked over to Lily.

" Hey, Lil! So, are you up for some shopping today?"

" No, I've signed up to help with the decorating committee for the dance. Maybe you could take Oliver! You know, he has a wonderful fashion sense!" Lily smiled teasingly at Miley's increasing reddening face.

" Smokin' Oaken in the house- did I hear something about me and a dance?" Oliver suddenly appeared next to Miley, a hopeful look on his face.

" Yeah, Lily was just ditching me to help set up for the Winter dance."

" I'm sorry, Miles! But I made a commitment and I cannot just let those poor paper snowflakes go unborn! Besides, I told Matt Aiken that I would help him."

" Ah, so we finally find the real reason for Lily's sudden interest in art." Everyone knew that Lily was totally crushing on Clay Aiken's cousin. Miley couldn't figure out why, though he was better looking than his cousin, he was a bit stuck up. Punching him in the arm, Lily scowled playfully at Oliver.

Yeah, I really do like art!" Lily protested.

"Which is why you got a C in it last year! You just keep telling yourself that, Lil. I, on the other hand, already know that I am going to the dance with a date. All that Smokin' Oaken has to do is figure out who the lucky girl is."

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, Mr. Donut!" Miley rolled her eyes at the two friends as they completed their "fight".

" Well, I'm off to the mall, if you wanna come, Ollie, than you are more than welcome. If not, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Lily, have fun "decorating"! I'll see ya tomorrow, Lil!" Lily shut her locker and walked off towards the gym. Oliver shook his head and looked at Miley.

" She calls me a donut? I have a better chance with Hannah Montana than she does with Matt AIKEN!"

"Wait, does this mean that you like her again? Oliver, you know that I'm Hannah!"

" Yeah, well, I have a bit of a confession to make. Sometimes, I still think that I do, then I remind myself that you are Hannah Montana, and I stop liking her."

" Well, that is a relief! I wouldn't want to have "Mr. Hannah Montana" back!" Oliver laughed at her joke and began walking towards the door.

"Hey, Miles? Will ya make me a deal?"

" Depends what the deal is!"

"Look, why don't you, me, and Lily go to the dance, you know, as a group?"

" Okay, but what happened to Smokin' Oaken?"

Well, I just wouldn't want you girls to not be able to go to the dance, just because you couldn't score a date!"

" Whatever! See ya later Oliver!"

"See ya, Miley!" With that, they split up and went to their seperate buses.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY

"So, how was decorating?"

" Good, I guess. SO, what are you doing today?"

"Sorry, Lily, but my cousin is coming in from Detroit tonight."


	2. To the airport

**Here is chapter 2...don't worry Miley's cousin is comming soon. :) **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next day  
**"So, how was decorating?"  
" Good, I guess. So, what are you doing today?"  
"Lily, I already told you! My cousin is coming in today!"  
" oh, yeah! Why is she coming again?"  
"Lily! Do you have short term dementia or something? She's coming to  
live with us cause my Aunt Bree and Uncle Sam died, remember?"  
" Oh yeah! I'm so sorry about that!''  
'' It's okay. I've gotta go pick her up tonight so I can't do anything  
after school today. My stupid brother is freaked out because he has to put  
up with two teenage girls. He is so stupid and insensitive! UGH! Why  
couldn't he be, like, mute or something?" Lily laughed as she led Miley to  
the ''Losers'' table.  
" So, enough of my life. How was decorating with Clay Aiken's cousin?''  
Miley inquired teasingly.  
'' It was great! And don't make fun of me! He is SO cute! And he's nicer  
than you guys make him out to be! He even gave me Clay's Cd! For free!''  
'' Oh yeah, and what did you do in exchange for that?''  
'' Nothing!''  
'' Oh, really?''  
'' Okay, okay! get off my case! So I did his snowflakes for him! Big  
deal! Let me tell you, I was so busy with those, I hardly got any time to to  
talk to him!"  
'' Tragedy!''  
'' Miley...''  
'' Okay okay! Whatever! Where is Oliver, anyway?''  
'' Oh, I heard that he was having lunch with Tanya and Jenna Smith.''  
'' Yeah, right! Who'd you hear that from?''  
'' Oliver.''  
'' yeah, that is what I thought. That was more of wish than a true  
statement!'' As if he knew that he was being talked about, Oliver came over,  
slid into a seat, and plopped his lunch bag onto the table.  
'' So, what happened to Tanya and Jenna Smith?'' Miley threw Lily an 'I  
told you so' look.  
'' Yeah, her overprotective brother, Ian came over and refused to let me  
sit there. What a freak!'' Miley laughed and rolled her eyes. She finished  
her lunch, threw out the plate, and went to her next class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley glanced at her watch again. She loved drama class- when it was  
only twice a week! Since the new principal, Mr. Darbus, had taken over, they  
had drama class each day. She didn't know how she would survive another half  
a year like this!  
BRRING! it finally ended! Miley shot out of the class, grabbed her books  
from her locker, waved to Lily and Oliver, then almost ran to her dad's car.  
The mere sight of Jackson sitting in the front seat, HER seat, with a smug  
look on his face was enough to grate on her nerves.  
'' Now ya'll need ta remeber that Kayla just lost her parents and she is  
likely to be sensitive and quiet.'' Robbie Ray reminded the teens as they  
drove towards the airport.  
''Yeah, yeah! we've heard it all before, Dad! She is just gonna be like  
Miles, just another ditzy teenager!'' Miley flicked Jackson on the back of  
the head and protested,  
'' Oh, and what are you supposed to be, Captian Hormone! Remember, this  
ditzy teen sitting back here is the one who got you that mini ipod for our  
birthday!'' Before the bickering could continue, Robbie Ray stepped in.  
''Hey, hey! You don't want poor Kay to have to come to home to this, do  
you!'' On that note, they all completed the trip in silence.


	3. Here comes Kayla

A/N Sorry last chapter every thing was bunched together 

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

AT THE AIRPORT

Robbie Ray glanced at his watch again. What could be taking her so long?

All the other passengers were out of the plane! In fact, it had taken off to  
its next destination! Where could she be? Jackson's voice pulled him out of  
his deep, black hole of worry.

'' Whoa, dad! Would you check out that babe? Oh yeah, she's checkin me   
out!'' Miley rolled her eyes at Jackson and continued to scan the crowd.

Then she turned her gaze to the young woman that Jackson was talking about.

Layered, bone straight, shoulder-length brown hair blew softly in the breeze   
she was causing by her brisk pace. She was about five foot four, and her  
light brown eyes sparkled with anticipation. Miley's interest was peaked when  
she saw the girl look Robbie Ray's way. She began to run, dragging her bags  
behind her.

'' See, I told you that chicks dig me, dad!'' Jackson said, his sudden   
flood of confidence causing him to take his hands out of his pockets and  
stand up straighter. When she was about six feet away, the girl dropped her  
bags and called out,

'' UNCLE ROBBIE RAY!'' Miley laughed at Jackson's shocked expression.

'' Kayla!'' come Robbie Ray's response. '' Kayla, honey, is that really   
you?''

That's the end of chapter 3. Hope you like it. 


	4. Pop vs Soda

A/N: Here's chapter 4... hope you like it :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley blinked in amazement. She'd only seen Kayla a few times in her life, but this was definitely not the little girl with brown bouncy curls, glasses and that red dress she remembered. Her freckles had vanished and could it be! She had clearer skin than Hannah Montana!

By this time, Jackson's face mirrored his green shirt. Miley couldn't help but snicker. This was interrupted Robbie Ray and Kayla's reunion and brought Kayla's gaze over to her.

"Miley is that you!" "You look so different!" "You aren't that little girl I remember!" "And you are taller than I expected." "Gosh, from your Mom's letters, I thought you would be so much younger!" But then again, that was three years ago. How great that our Mom's kept in touch." "Great to you see you too" said Miley. Not one bit of emotion sadness passed over Kayla's happy face. Miley accepted her embrace

She was a bit shocked that this girl had bounced back so quickly. It'd been three years since her mom died and she still hadn't recovered. And her parents had just died the a few days before. And this girl had lost both her parents. Realizing how dumb she must look, Miley hugged Kayla backed. After a few moments of hugging and reuniting Robbie Ray suggested they get ready and leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A few minutes later in the car**

"So, you kids must be hungry!" "There is a McDonalds up here." "So you wanna go there?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Sure!" Kayla asked, almost too brightly. Making a sharp turn right turn, making all there heads jerk forward. Robbie Ray pulled into the McDonalds parking lot. He parked, and they went into the restaurant.

Robbie Ray, Miley, and Jackson ordered. Then turned to Kayla to let her know it was her turned to order.

"Hi, um, can I get a number eleven meal?"

"Sure what do ya want to drink with that?

"Um, what kind of pop do you ya have?"

"Excuse me?" the clerk asked, a confused look on her face.

"I asked what kinda pop ya'll have?"

"Huh?" A blank look came over the woman's face. Robbie Ray then steeped in.

"Sorry she's from Michigan. She means what kind of soda do you have."

"Oh! We have coke products."

"Um just a coke" Kayla said, her face redding by the millisecond.

As they sat down, Miley explained that in California they say soda, not pop. She had a feeling this would be a long and difficult time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As for all you people from Michigan...you know that they say pop instead of soda. :)


	5. Tears and HSM

Here's chapter 5

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night

Once they were home, Kayla went inside right away since it was getting late Robbie Ray suggested that they get ready for bed.

When Kayla changed into her pajamas Miley noticed she was wearing a High School Musical shirt. Smiling, she knew she'd have something in common with Kayla, she like HSM too.

She also noticed Kayla had been quiet the entire meal. As she sat down on the couch, Miley noticed Kayla wipe her eyes quickly. Sensing something was wrong, she showed Kayla to the spare room. Once there, she asked.

"Hey, you okay?" Kayla looked at Miley, as if wondering whether or not to trust her, Miley realized her eyes were bloodshot. Kayla sat on the bed next to Miley.

"No. I feel so stupid!" "I thought I could leave all the crying in Michigan." ''I finally realized with a hard slap that I don't fit in her!" "You don't want me here I'm imposing on you!" Miley's heart filled with compassion. She hugged Kayla and said.

"I know exactly what you feel." "I live in Tennessee until Mama died and then I became Hannah Montana." "It was such a total culture shock came when me moved here."

"I just miss her so much!" "And daddy too!" Miley smiled and said

"Hey cheer up! You like HSM, huh?" Kayla laughed and blew her nose.

"Are you kidding? I'm obsessed!"

"Well, I've got the movie! You wanna watch it?"

"Yeah! With that, the sadness was forgotten and HSM was now what was being thought of. Both Miley and Kayla laughed, cried, criticized, sang, danced and talked all throughout the whole movie. They watched the movie three times in a row. By the time they finished, Jackson was tickled by how Miley and Kay had fallen asleep. Mile smiled to her self in a dream. Jackson shook his head and wandered upstairs. He was glad Miley and Kayla had each other, being the same age in all. He knew how hard it was when he lost his mom. And it must have been harder on Kayla losing her mom and dad. He slapped his face when he realized his sensitivity, shook his head and promptly fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was chapter 5…hoped you liked it.

I know that I say the same thing at the end and begining evey chapter…oh well…lol :)


	6. Thats your cousin?

Hey i hope you like this chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley woke with a start. She looked over and saw Kayla curled on a chair. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was minutes before they needed to be up. So she started shaking Kayla, she said

"C,mon, Kay! It's time for school!" Kayla groaned and woke up.

Robbie Ray made the girls breakfast and drove them to school.

Much to Mileys disappointment Kayla walked to the empty locker next to Miley, and shoved in her books. She then proceeded to put up a HSM poster.

"Uh, you're not gonna wana do that" Miley told her.

"Why?"

"Cause you'll be the laughing stock of the school!" (**A/N: This** **is how it is at my school and it is terrible, I love HSM)**

"Oh, I get it. Okay, I'll put it in the back of my locker." With that statement, Kayla moved the poster and proceeded, "So, where's the drinking fountain? Or is it a water converter? Miley laughed and pointed across the hall. As Kayla got a drink, Oliver came over. Watching her with interest, he asked Miley.

"So, who's the hot girl?" Punching him, Miley gave him a don't mess with me look.

Kayla walked over to Miley and Oliver and smiled. Before Miley could explain, Oliver steeped in.

"Hi, honey! I'm Oliver Oscar Oaken, better known as Smokin Oaken!" Kayla smiled and giggled.

"Oh, you must be who Miley's been talking about! I'm Kayla." Oliver's face turned to shock.

"Wait, your Miley's cousin? Man was I off! Miley rolled her eyes and formally introduced the pair, then was cut off by the bell.

"Oh, lets go to class! C'mon Kay! See ya Oliver!" With that, Miley rushed off, Kayla trolling behind. Oliver stood still, mesmerized by how clam and cool the orphan was. How could she be so pretty! She and Miley were so close, if only he hadn't made that deal with Miles! Naw he couldn't ask Kayla to the dance. But, he knew Johnny Collins would try to ask her. If he could get Miley a date…he smiled devilishly and hurried to Spanish before the bell rang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that was chapter 6. I hope you like it. :)


	7. My imagination or Jealousy

Here's chapter 7...ya! lol :)

**

* * *

****Later that day at lunch**

Miley and Kayla went through the morning easily and soon it was time for lunch.

"So, how do you get lunch over here?" Miley giggled at Kayla's question and answered.

"Well, we get what, and then we pay. C'mom like this." Miley showed Kayla through the lunch line, then walked to the "losers" table. Unfortunately, on their way there, Amber and Ashley stopped them.

"Hey, Miley! Who's your friend?" Miley slowed, but Kayla stepped in.

"Hey, I'm Kayla Miley's cousin. She has told me so much about you! If you want, I could tutor you in math!" Aware that this girl knew they were failing, both walked off.

"Wow, you really go them where it hurts, good job!" Kayla smiled, but didn't quite understand the joke. Before Miley had a chance to explain, Oliver came over.

"Hey, Miles! Kay! Smokin Oaken in the house!" Kayla giggled and Miley rolled her eyes at the joke.

"Whatev, Oliver. Where's Lily?"

"Over with Matt Aiken. Ugh! That boy is so into himself, he wouldn't know what hit him if someone asked him who the president was!" Again, Kayla laughed and this time Miley giggled as well. Then she walked over to Lily while Oliver made a face at Matt.

"Lily!" Miley hit Lily on the shoulder lightly to get her attention.

Startled, Lily turned and practically screaming

"What?"

"You know my cousin is in-don't you wanna meet her?"

"Oh yeah, her! Okay, um hang on a second. Matt, hun, do you mind? While shoving his face full of food, he nodded dumbly. Lily got up and walked over to Miley's table, only to find Oliver in the middle of a convo with Kay

"So, is your friend, Suzanne, your best friend?

"Oh, ya! So are Sarah, Brianna, Monica, Lindsay, and Paul."

"So, what is Suzanne like?

"Well, she is um, I guess she's kinda like Jackson. I mean she's kinda crazy in a good way and she's real funny."

"I'd like to meet her! I'd like to meet all your friends. Kayla laughed at this.

Miley smiled at Lily and waved a hand between Oliver and Kayla's faces.

"Uh, hello! Kay, this is Lily. Lily, Kayla. Okay, lets eat." Although lunch was hilarious, Miley stayed a lot quiet. Oliver wouldn't take his eyes off Kayla, and Lily and Kayla just totally clicked. Was it her imagination, or was she jealous?

**

* * *

After School**

Though Miley was nice to Kayla the rest of school, Kayla felt like it was a forced niceness. By the time, she got home. She was sure of it. She walked in to find Jackson, in his boxers, hanging some shirts from the ceiling.

"What in the world?" she said. Mile mumbled something about homework and went off to her room leaving Kayla to find what Jackson was doing. Turning towards Kay, he blushed and said, or stuttered.

"Um, h-hey Kayla. Why you home s-so early?" Kayla let her mouth hang open, the burst into fits of laughter.

Gasping, she apologized,

"I'm sorry, but, you and clothes, its just so funny!" Jackson became and even deeper shade of red and Kayla went up to her room to finish her homework. Instead, her HSM cell ringer played.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kay! How are you?" Smiling at her friend's voice, Kayla answered.

"Suzanne! Long time no see! How've things been by you?

"Oh, pretty good. Paul misses you!" Kayla scowled at this and retorted.

"I like him for like half a second last year!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, need I remind you of Timmy Wimmy Bear? Or Mr. Opposite Day when he said, "I love you. Its Opposite Day! Kayla could just see Suzanne turning red and laughed.

"California is sooooooooooo different from Michigan. Like guess what! They say soda here instead of pop. It's it weird."

"Ya that's weird" She said as they both burst out laughing.

Their conversation went on for about 3 hours. Finally, Robbie Ray came up and told Kayla to hang up. After she hung up, she finished her homework, ate some cereal, and promptly went to bed.

All night long, she dreamt of home.

In one of her dreams, she was in her teacher, Mrs. Winger's house. Then she was at her friend Suzanne's house and it was 5am. They'd just finished Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants and were about to watch She's The Man, when down comes Mrs. Gun and boy are they in trouble.

Then they're in band and her clarinet reed falls out of her mouth, only to hit the boy behind her on the leg. She gags and gingerly picks it up and threw it out.

Now she is in 7th grade again, and the boy next to her turns around and tells Suzanne that he lover her and it is opposite day. Suzanne's face turns green and she almost pukes to the delight of Tim, the boy who said it.

Suddenly, she is jarred away by the alarm. Kayla got out of bed and began another day.

* * *

That was chapter 7. I hope you liked it! 


	8. I want to go home!

If you want some drama and you know it clap your hands. If you clapped your hands your in luck. If you didn't here is some anyway:).

* * *

Miley was nice to Kayla for the next week, but this time it was not genuine. The more time that Lily spent with Kay, the more they connected and the more jealous Miley became. Finally, a week and two days had passed since Kayla had come. When Kayla woke up, she glanced at the clock. It read ten thirty. She got up to find Jackson and Cooper asleep in the living room, and a note from Miley. It read

**Hey Kayla**

**Lily and I went to the mall...we'll be back around four. Have a nice day:)**

Kayla, knowing that Miley really didn't care for her, smirked and poured herself a bowl of cereal. When she was in the middle of her Fruit Loops, the phone rang. Kayla walked over and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey!" Oliver's voice came over the speaker and Kayla smiled. Oliver was really nice- Miley was lucky to have such great friends.

" Hey, Oaken! Was up?" Oliver laughed. He and Kayla really clicked and obviously he was happy about that.

"Hey, Kay! I was wondering, do you wanna go to the beach today?"

" What about Lily and Miley?"

'' They're shopping, and knowing them, they'll be at it all day long! But I was hoping you and I could get to know each other a little better.'' Suddenly nervous, Kayla wiped her sweaty hands on her pajamas and said,

"Sure! I just gotta finish my meal...ugh! I sound like an old lady...let me eat this grub, uh, how about noon at Rico's?"

" Okay! I'll see ya then!" Kayla could hear the laughter in his voice as she hung up. Finishing her breakfast, she got dressed, threw her long hair back in a pony, grabbed a hat, and practically skipped downstairs. Jackson and Coop were up, so she told them where she was going, then ran out the door.

"Hey! How are you!" Kayla turned to see Oliver coming towards her. She drained her orange julius and smiled. She motioned for Oliver to sit down and said,

"I'm good. What do you wanna have for lunch?" Laughing, Oliver looked at her empty glass and replied,

" Well, thanks for waiting!"

" Hey, you California people don't understand the importance of refreshments before a meal!" Oliver laughed and ordered...

**

* * *

****LATER**

" So now that you are fully drenched, and it is almost four, do you want to go back to your house?" Oliver asked. Kayla nodded and continued to wring out her dripping hair. She grabbed her hat (She, like Lily, loved to wear all different kinds of hats.) and started the short distance back. On her way up the rocks that led up to the house, Kayla tripped. Unnecessary tears sprang to her eyes as she inspected the cut that now decorated her knee. Embarrassed, she wiped them away. She'd had a great day with Oliver, but she was disappointed that she had looked like such a fool in front of him. She sped up, and spotted Miley in the house. She was caught off guard when she felt Oliver grab her hand.

" Hey, you okay?" He asked as she turned towards him. She nodded and laughed at herself.

" Yeah, I guess that my emotions are just raw. I really didn't mean to cry..I just don't have a high tolerance, ya know?"

" Yeah, I get it. I was that way when my grandma died. Anything that came near me made me cry." Kay smiled at his sensitivity and squeezed his hand.

"C'mon! Lets go!" She glanced up long enough to see Miley with a mix of surprise and envy on her face. Kay smiled and waved to Lily, ignoring Miley.

By the time they got there, Miley was boiling, Kayla could tell. Appearently Oliver could too, and he split real quickly, as did Lily. After setting up a skateboarding date with Kayla, she nearly sprinted out the door. Miley glared at Kayla and said tersely,

" So how was your day?"

" Fine. And yours?"

"HOW CAN YOU ASK ME THAT? YOU'RE JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND ACT LIKE I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE UP TO? BELIEVE ME, OLIVER AND LILY HAVE BEEN MY FRIENDS FOR YEARS, AND KNOW YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST STAND THERE AND ACT LIKE YOU ARE THIER FRIEND, TOO?" Shocked at Miley's outburst, Kayla protested,

" They are my friends too! Wow, I didn't think this would happen."

" What? You know, I wish that you would just go away. Maybe you should have gone away just like your parents!" This cut Kayla deep, Miley could tell. She immediately regretted her descision, but it was too late.

" Oh, is that how you see it? Well, I guess I was wrong about you! You have let Hannah Montana go to your head and are just another shallow movie star! You know, they are my friends too...you don't own them! Why are you so upset? Are you afraid that I am going to steal them away and that you aren't going to have any friends? Well, let me tell you, they have been manipulated too long by you! They should see that you are anything but a good friend!"

" Oh, shut up! I hate you so much!"

" Really? Just so you know, I had to give up all of my friends and I had to give up all of my life and my eigth grade D.C. trip to come here! And for what? You!"

" Yeah, like you have it so hard! You are on a pedastal, and Oliver is practically drooling over you, and Lily talked about you all day long!"

" Yeah? Well, I think that you are a no good hillbilly and no matter how much you try to act like a famous, civilized human, you will always be a little brat from down south!"

" And you are a no good ghetto child from Detroit!" This cut Kayla deep. She ran upstairs, grabbed her Hannah Montana Cd, and brought it downstairs.

"See this? Well, I am just gonna cut it up!" And she did. Miley grabbed Kayla's hat and ripped it to shreds, then threw it at Kayla. Tears burned Kay's face and ran down her face like raindrops on a window.

" What, so now your are a wussy? Awww, poor kawa need her mommy and daddy!" This too hurt Kayla a lot. Looking up from the hat, she replied,

" Wow, you really are from Hollywood! Do anything to get what you want, huh? Well, you will be pleased to know that this is the hat that my 'mommy' gave me the hour before they had to go to the stupid store. And you know what they had to get there? The new Hannah Montana single. Yep, they got killed while they were out buying stuff that you made. They were just so proud of their little Miley! And if it is so important to you, I'll leave you and Lily and Oliver alone.You at least still can go crawl on your dad's lap when he gets home and cry about what I said how do you think I feel? I don't have anyone to go to! Who am I gonna go cry to? Jackson? I don't think so! My parents are gone forever, and my life is as well. Well, have a nice life, cause I'm officially taking myself out of it!" With that, she climbed up the stairs slowly and clicked her door shut quietly.

Miley sunk to the floor and cried. She cried for herself, but most of all for the pain that she had caused Kayla. How could she be so cruel? How could she bring up such a painful subject and just flaunt the pain and grief all over? She stayed that way sobbing for a long time.

* * *

That was chapter 8. Hoped you like it :) 


	9. The Other Side

**Hi, sorry it took so long to post this chapter. My computer isn't working right. Anyway here is the story.**

* * *

The next day, Miley woke up at about seven in the morning. Realizing how early it was, she tried to fall back asleep, but the haunting images and feelings from last night danced a morbid ballet in her head, disabling her ability to fall back asleep. Sighing, she reached over, picked up her phone, and called Lily. 

"Hello?" A muffled yawn cut off Lily's greeting.

"Hi, Lil. It's me, Miley. I have a bit of a problem."

"Hold on. Okay, I'm here. I just had to wake up!" Miley laughed and explained,

"Well, last night, I kinda caught Kayla and Oliver together, and well, I kind of overreacted. To make a long story short, I blew it. I cut up a hat that Kayla's mom gave to her hours before her death, and I told her that she should have died too, and, well, I told her that she was from the ghetto." Miley could hear Lily gasp and could picture her mouth dropping.

" Miley, how could you? She is so sweet! And I think that she has every right to be friends with Oliver! After all, you were with Josh, and Oliver didn't kill him, did he?" Becoming defensive, Miley protested,

" Hey, she called me a hillbilly! And she cut up one of my CDs!"

"Tragedy! Now you only have what, seventy others? C'mon Miley! You should have known better! She is so emotional! How would you like it if she destroyed your mom's guitar? You'd be devastated!"

"Okay, I get your point. Will you go shopping with me to get her a new hat? And I noticed that her knee and elbow pads are a bit thin. Why don't you walk me through your skateboard store and help me? Please!" Lily sighed, but Miley could hear her caving.

"Alright. But only if this entire shopping spree is about Kayla!"

"Promise!"

"Alright, I'll meet you at ten by Rico's, okay?"

"Gotcha! See ya then!" With that, they hung up and Miley skipped downstairs for some breakfast.

* * *

**LATER **

Kayla woke up with a start. She glanced around and relaxed. Then she remembered- Miley hated her. Grasping for her hat, she remembered that that was gone, too. A new chorus of tears spilled rebelliously and she choked back a sob. Why in the world would California be different? She shook her head, glanced at the clock, and laid her head back down. 9:47 was too early to get up.

Kayla woke up again at noon, and stumbled down the stairs, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. Glancing at the hallway mirror, she found a gaunt, ghost like human looking back at her. Her face was streaked with red lines from sobbing; the salty tears had dried up her now bright red and cracked lips. Dark circles like bruises clung to the bottom of her eyes, and her hair looked quite crazy. Despite her pain, she laughed as she remembered that she had dressed up as a ghost last year with Andrea, another cousin. This bittersweet memory filled her brown eyes with tears and crumpled her smile. She jerked her face away from the mirror, and wondered what she was going to do the rest of the day. Glancing at the table, she saw Jackson shoving a three-layer lettuce sandwich into his mouth. Stifling a giggle, she walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"HMPH!" Came the startled response. Wiping his mouth, Jackson swallowed and looked back at Kay.

"Hey, where is everyone?''

" Well, Miles and Lily went shopping again, Dad went to church with Margo, and I'm here chillin' with Letty over here.'' Kayla giggled.

"Letty?"

" Hey, don't make fun! Even sandwiches have names!"

" We really need to get you a girlfriend, and, more importantly, A LIFE!" Kayla laughed and Jackson smirked.

"So,'' he said, changing the subject, '' did you and Miley get in some sort of fight last night? When I came home, she was in tears, there was fabric and plastic all over, and you were no where to be found." Kayla hesitated, not sure whether or not to tell Jackson. She had, after all, given her trust to Miley and look what she'd done! But then again, Jackson seemed sincere...what was she thinking! This was Jackson!

Somehow, he got the story out of her. By the end of the ''convo'', she was in tears and Jackson had put his arm around her and let her cry. Kayla wiped her face and giggled nervously.

"So, now that I've cried for the FOURTH time today, what do ya wanna do?"

" Well, Oliver is coming over for the Lakers game, but that doesn't start till two. You've still got about an hour. You'd better get some lunch and get dressed.''

" Oh, so now you are the sensitive guy?"

" What? No! I just, uh, well just go get dressed." Jackson turned back to ''Letty'' and Kayla went upstairs to get dressed. She heard the door open, heard Robbie Ray and Margo come and leave again, and silently wondered if they were going to get married. She seemed so nice when Kayla had met her last Friday! She brushed her long hair and heard Oliver come in. Despite herself, she felt a blush take over her face. Blaming it on the heat of the straightner, she set down her brush and went downstairs. If what she had in mind worked out, she was going to have a fun day.

* * *

**That was chapter nine. I hoped you liked it. :) **


	10. basketball, shopping, and a fight

**Sorry this took so long to post. Ya know homework, sports, and my computer isn't working right. So here it is.**

**

* * *

**

**Kayla walked down the stairs to find Oliver on the couch and Jackson on the phone. Coming over to the couch, she startled Oliver by asking, **

**"Hey Oliver! Mind if I watch the game with you guys?" Oliver jumped and dropped the remote. Picking it up, he blushed and said, **

**"Hi Kayla. No, I don't, uh, I don't mind if you watch the game. But why aren't you shopping with Miley and Lily?" **

**"Ugh, I didn't want to. Miley and I got in a fight last night and we exchanged some pretty nasty words. Anyway, who's playing?" **

**"Pistons and Lakers.'' Oliver watched in awe as Kay's face lit up in excitement and he felt his ears turning red. If only he hadn't made that deal with Miley! Well, since Lily was going with Matt, he could just get Josh to ask Miley out again, then he was free for Kay! **

**" So, you going to the dance?" she asked innocently. Oliver shook his head and wondered if she knew what he was thinking. **

**" Ah, I get it. You like a girl and wanna ask her out, but you are afraid that she'll turn you down, right?'' **

**" Actually, I'm afraid that I'll embarrass myself. And I don't want her friend to get ticked off, ya know?" **

**'' Well, maybe not the friend part, but I do know about embarrassing myself! I danced with this really crazy guy friend of mine, and now, well, lets just say my boyfriend is the only one who lets me live it down!" Oliver's head snapped up at the word ''boyfriend''. **

**''O-oh really? W-why's that?'' He stuttered, suddenly knocked down three knoches on the dignity scale. **

**" Well, I was friends with this guy, Paul, and we were like this.'' she crossed her first and second finger, demonstrating, '' but then it just got weird. He won't really talk to me anymore. Good thing Mitchell came along, or else I wouldn't have ever given guys a chance ever again!" **

**" Yeah, uh, sorry about this personal question, but do all of your friends have boyfriends?" Oliver crossed his fingers behind his back and prayed that she would say no and would see the bad thing about long-distance relationships. Though it was really stupid, he really didn't want to share Kay. She gave him a confused look and said, **

**" Uh, well, Brianna's got James, Sarah has, well, had, Eric, but they broke up, Monica has Chris, and Paul and Lindsay are dating each other.'' **

**" And Suzanne?" **

**" Yeah, she's kinda going through a rough patch with Craig, but they usually make it fine. Why did you want to know this?" **

**" Uh, just wondering. I mean, I gotta keep collecting information for my Michigan report at the end of the semester!" Kayla nodded, but inside her heart was racing and her brain was going a million miles an hour. Why was he so upset when she talked about Mitch? And what a lame excuse- a report? PUH-LEEZE! Her thoughts were interrupted by the announcer. **

**"AND NOW, FOLKS, LET'S WELCOME OUR GUESTS FROM DETROIT, THE PISTONS!" Wild cheering filled the room and Jackson plopped down next to Kay. Letting all her worries go, she focused on the game. **

**

* * *

****LATER **

**'' C'mon, Chauncy! Lets go! NO! Don't give it to Ben! He can't make a pass like that! What! Bryant can't do that!" Jackson and Oliver exchanged amused expressions at Kayla's enthusiasm and competitiveness. **

**" Hey, don't pick on my Kobe! He's a good player! If you wanna pick on someone, pick on Rasheed! He is a bad player if I ever saw one!" **

**" Your Kobe? Yeah, and you think that you actually have a chance against them! NO! What! You can't take him out! Hamilton is our best shot! What! He can't have an ankle problem! This is just like Polanco! How can our best guy get hurt!" **

**" Who's Polanco?" **

**" Our second baseman for the Tigers….shhhhhh...NO! Hunter, don't do that! C'mon! Yes! That is what I am talking about! way to go, Tayshaun! YEAH! NO!" **

**" Wow, you are really competitive!" Oliver commented. Jackson shook with laughter as he observed this little fight. **

**" Shut up! Brian Cook's got the ball..." Kayla's argument with Oliver trailed off and she watched in delight as the last buzzer rang. Jumping up, she yelled, **

**" YES! Go Detroit! That is my kinda score! Seventy-six to fifty-seven! Yes!" Kayla's cabbage-patching caused Jackson to say, **

**" Hey, shut up! The Lakers are number one in the scoring! So they lost one game- big deal!" Jackson protested. Kayla scowled and the debate began. **

**

* * *

****LATER **

**Miley and Lily walked in to find Oliver and Kayla standing on the couch, with Jackson on the chair, each one shouting out a team. **

**" Pistons!" **

**"Lakers!" **

**"Pistons!" **

**"Lakers!" **

**" Hey, hey! Guys, we're home!" Lily joked, causing the debate to come to an abrupt stop. Miley smiled and Jackson jumped down from the chair. Running outside for some reason, he didn't return for a while. By the time he came back, Miley and Kayla were fighting, Oliver was gone, and Lily was standing looking a bit bewildered. **

**" Look, Oliver asked me to the dance! So back off!" **

**" Back off? I already have a boyfriend! I'm just trying to be friends with Oliver and Lily!" **

**" Oh, you already do? Well, I'm sure he'd be happy to hear about it!" Miley grabbed Kayla's phone, went to her phonebook, got Mitch's number (it was surrounded by hearts, so that kinda gave it away), and dialed lightening speed. Kayla grabbed the phone and snapped it shut. Letting out an angry sigh, she ran upstairs, tears trailing down her face again. Miley threw the bag on the couch, stomped upstairs, and Lily stayed put. **

**" Soooo, uh, how was the game?" She asked the also bewildered Jackson. **

**" Uh, it was good. What happened?" **

**" Oh, well, Oliver hugged Kayla AND Miley goodbye and Miley flew off the handle. Talk about cat fight! Um, I should go, bye!" Jackson, even more confused, shook his head just as Robbie Ray walked in. **

**" So,did you call her?" **

**" Yep, it took me a while to find her number, but I finally found it and I called her. She agreed to come out next Saturday. Appearently, her school is redoing its floors and so she will be off this entire month. She will be with us for about two weeks." **

**" Good. Kayla really needs a friend now." **

**" Yes, she does, son. When Miley came crying to me last night, I wanted to go punch Kayla out. Then when I heard the other side of the story, I see that Kayla is not to blame. I don't know what has come over Miley lately! She is so overprotective and sensitive!" **

**" I think that she is just re-grieving for mom. Rememeber, she was like this when we left Tennessee! Only this is worse- she's hurting Kayla and the poor girl has no one to go home to." Jackson nodded, finished his dinner, and went upstairs. **

**" What is happening, old man? I don't even know these kids! Jackson is never this deep or sensitive, Miley is never this cranky, and I've never seen Oliver blush so much! Must be a full moon." Robbie Ray muttered to himself. After he cleaned up the kitchen, he trudged slowly up to Miley's room, knowing what he had to do.**

* * *

**That was chapter 10 :), their was just a hint of drama, but this is a drama. I hoped you liked. So just hit that little review button. And write what you thought. :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	11. Lily lookalike!

Hi! Sorry that I haven't written in a while! I've had a ton of homework and a really stupid band teacher who insists that we practice...he is so dumb! Enough with the rambling... onto the story! Enjoy! 

* * *

"Dad! That isn't fair! I didn't start anything!" Miley protested. Crossing her arms across her chest, she glared at her father. 

" Honey, it's not that. Don't you remember what it was like when Mama died? You were devastated! All I'm asking for is a little grace for Kayla. Even Jackson is doing a better job than you are! Wow, that sounded odd." Robbie Ray explained, desperately trying to get through to his stubborn daughter. 

" Whatever. So how long am I grounded? Huh? Four weeks? Six Hannah Concerts?" 

" Hey, I don't like your sarcasm. And you are grounded from the computer, phone, and your ipod for a month. Do you understand?" Rolling her eyes, Miley responded, 

" Yeah, whatever. Now will you please go?" Nodding, Robbie Ray shut Miley's door and walked downstairs to Kayla's room. Knocking on the door, he opened it and found her talking on the phone. 

" What! Mitch, you can't do this right now! I need you! What do you mean there is someone else? We've known each other forever! How can you do this to me? Yeah, all right. I'll try. See you later. Bye." Kayla slowly put down the phone, as if she didn't want the moment to end, then suddenly dropped it on the floor and burst into tears. Robbie Ray walked over and said, 

" Is there anything I can do for you right now, Hun?" Looking up at him suspiciously, Kayla replied, 

" Isn't there a catch? It really seems like you hate me right now." Robbie Ray's heart filled with compassion towards this poor girl. Putting his arm around her, he told her, 

"I know that it must be hard, having your family turn on you right now. I know that Miley has been crabby lately, but I know that deep down, she really doesn't know how to handle you." 

" What? You're making excuses for her? Jeez, what is wrong with you people? She is just mean!" 

" That could be true. All I wanna say is that I am here for you. Now, who was that?" Giving up all defenses, Kayla explained sadly, 

" That was Mitch, my boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend. We were friends for years, and, and, n-now he just d-d-dumps me! I don't understand! I haven't been in touch with Suzanne in days, and Sarah hasn't emailed me for a long time! Neither have Linds, Paul, or Monica! I just don't get why!" Robbie Ray sat there, trying to think of what to say, but he was interrupted by Jackson's voice. 

Kayla came running out of her room at the urgency of his question. Jackson watched as she looked around the room, looking for the surprise for her. Laughing, he sat her down and told her to close her eyes. Like a trusting four-year-old, Kayla sat there and waited patiently. Motioning, a girl about 5'7'' as well came out. Her long, straight blonde hair looked similar to Lily's and her green eyes snapped keenly. Braces gleamed as she smiled. Sitting next to Kayla, she remarked, 

" Well, is Paul ever missing a lot!" Kayla opened her eyes and immediately her jaw hit the floor. Wrapping her arms around the girl, she whispered, 

"I can't believe its you! Where did you come from?" Robbie Ray gently pushed Jackson out of the room and let the girls have their reunion privately. Pulling away, the blonde girl stated, 

" Well, our school had a serious problem, so I have vacation for the next, like, two weeks! And I get to spend it with you!" 

" Oh, I'm so happy! But, Mitch broke up with me. So now I'm sad. Anyway, what is up with you Su?" Smiling, she filled her in on the Michigan status. 

Curious at the sudden laughter, Miley crept downstairs and found Kayla sitting looking through a photo album with a girl who looked a lot like Lily. Mistaking her for BEING Lily, Miley stormed down and grabbed the photo album out of her hands. Looking down at "Lily", she found the face of a girl she did not know. Glancing down at the photo album, she saw pictures of teens that she didn't know. Blushing, she set down the album and held out her hand. 

"Hi, I'm Miley. And you are?" She asked, suddenly kind. Standing up, the girl introduced herself. 

" Hey, Miley! I'm Suzanne, one of Kay's friends. I'm here for the next two weeks. So, I hear you're a big Hannah Montana fan!" Winking at her, Miley caught the jest and smiled. Retreating up to her room, she began to look for an old picture of Kayla to show Suzanne. Hopefully, it would be embarrassing! Pulling out a scrapbook, she opened it to find a collage of her and her mom. Tucked in the next page was a note. It read, 

Hey, Miles! 

I love you and I hope to have some fun with you after I get done with these tests! Even moms have to do this! Oh well, I love you! Me Maw will be over after school, so please straighten up. I love you so much- no one will ever be able to tear you from me! 

Love, 

Mom 

The note was dated a few days before THE DAY. The day when her mom had gone to work and never come home. The day when she was hit by a drunk driver and was erased from the population of the living. A tear slipped from Miley's eye. Suddenly, she was overcome with guilt. How could she have been so horrid to Kayla? God, she was such an idiot! Walking back downstairs, she knew what she had to do. 

"Remember this? When we went to Mexico Town? And Sarah was so obsessed with Taylor? Oh, and here are some pictures of our class at the Halloween Dance. It was so funny! I broke up with Craig, and all of the sudden, boom! Brian and Camille are dancing! It was so weird!" Kayla giggled at the picture in front of her. Reluctant to break up the memory trip, Miley slowly walked up behind the two and asked to talk to Kayla. Nodding suspiciously, Suzanne flipped the page in the book. 

Following Miley up to her room, Kayla stayed silent. Once there, Miley plunged in. 

"Look, Kayla I am so sorry! I-I don't know how to tell you my guilt. I, I was s-such a j-j-jerk. Will you forgive me?" 

" Okay, but, um, seriously, I'm sorry to, for, um, your CD." The girls hugged, and a little bit of the broken relationship was re-glued back on.

* * *

Please R&R! Did you like it? I will try to write the next chapter asap 


	12. Author Note

Hey everyone! I'm currently working on a new story for High School Musical called Ya Gotta Love High School. I might not be updating this for a while. I've kind of run out of ideas, so please suggest some! If not, I'll just end the story here. Please give me some ideas, and check out my new story! Thanks!

Kaylyn


End file.
